


i can’t handle no liquor

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: yeah, that's my love [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Even, Drinking, Eskild is the Mom Friend, M/M, Magnus ships evak, Party, Protective Even, Sick Isak, Sickfic, Spiked drink, Vomiting, elias is a jerk, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak trying to stay sober with Even goes wrong. Even is a caring and supportive boyfriend.Russian Translationby katuee





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompts: 
> 
> you should write evak where isak's drink gets spiked at a party and even takes care of him when jonas takes him to him (either getting pissed at whoever spiked it or just focusing on isak) I love your writing! 
> 
> maybe sth about someone spiking isaks drink and even gettin hella mad but then taking care of isak <3<3<3
> 
> Title from Handle My Liquor by Kanye West

“C’mon, Isak. Don’t be a fucking pussy.” Elias says, pushing the can of beer into Isak’s hand.

“I’m really not drinking.” He says, looking around for someone who can come rescue him from this interaction. They’re at a pregame at Eva’s, one that Isak was forced by Jonas to attend, and the last thing he wants is for Even to feel shitty about being the only one who’s not hammered. 

Isak hadn’t let Even hear the end of his requests to go sober - even after the small amount of research Isak did on bipolar meds he knew any kind of unapproved substance was a huge no. Even had reluctantly agreed, if only to put him at ease, and Isak had been doing it with him. 

“Christ, man. You’re no fucking fun.” Elias complains, and Jonas walks up to the two of them, much to Isak’s relief. It’s just the three of them in the kitchen, the music echoing in from the living room.

“Hey. Do you know-” Isak starts, facing Jonas, but Elias cuts him off.

“He’s not drinking.” He says, his voice accusatory, and Jonas shrugs.

“He’s gonna smoke though.” Jonas says with a grin, smacking Isak on the back. He gives an embarrassed smile.

“No. Sorry.” he says, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

“Alright, that’s cool too. You should’ve told me, I bought a ton of soda and seltzer for mixers. I can grab you some.” Isak thought Jonas was going to chew him out for skipping but he’s not at all. The opposite is almost true. He feels a wave of relief, letting out a nervous laugh.

“You’re not mad?” Jonas frowns.

“Fuck no, why would I be mad? I gave Even water - you’re doing it for him, right?” Isak feels self conscious talking about his boyfriend in front of Elias, so he just nods. “That’s great. Look, I’ll grab you something, Even’s out on the couch.”

Isak gives him a grateful smile, giving Elias one last glance before leaving the kitchen.

Even’s exactly where Jonas said he’d be, sitting on the end of the couch, talking to Magnus. The rest of the room is full, but after his encounter with Elias, Isak only wants to get closer to Even. The older boy spots him across the room, giving him a small smile before turning back to Magnus.

“Hey,” He says, after weaving his way through the crowd, plopping down next to his boyfriend. Even smiles, kissing his cheek.

“Was just talking to Magnus about joining the GSA as a group. What do you think?” 

“Hmm. Sure.” Isak leans in for another kiss. They linger close together for another moment before Isak pulls back.

“Really?” Even seems pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah. Let’s all do it.” Isak smiles and gives a thumbs up to Magnus who is standing near the couch, in another conversation now, but closely watching Even and Isak. Magnus gives a small whoop and fist pump when he sees. “Also, it makes Magnus happy. No one likes a sad Magnus.”

Jonas walks in from the kitchen, spotting Isak on the couch and raising the red cup in his hand.

“Here you go, dude! I got you some seltzer.” Jonas hands him the cup, and Isak takes it gratefully. 

“Thanks.” He takes a small sip, and wrinkles his nose. He turns to Even. “Does this smell weird to you? I feel like it tastes weird.” Even gives it a small sniff and shrugs.

“I don’t think so. You did brush your teeth before we left though.” Even teases, and Isak shoves his shoulder. 

“Very funny.” 

“You usually have a different flavor? That's orange.” Even amends, and Isak nods even though he’s fairly sure that’s not the case.

“Oh. That must be it.” He takes another sip, trying to get used to the strange flavor, and gives Even a small kiss.

However, as the night goes on, Isak is starting to think more and more that something was definitely wrong with his drink. He’s getting a headache, a bad one, and despite the warm atmosphere of the party he feels cold. His stomach is rolling, and his heart feels like it’s beating double time. 

“Even,” he starts as seriously as he can, “Something is wrong.” Even looks over at him. 

“Wrong how?” He asks urgently, his brows knitted in concern.

“I don’t feel good.” Even frowns, cupping Isak’s cheek.

“What’s wrong? Tell me what’s going on.” Even brushes his hair back. Isak tries to backpedal, seeing the worry written on his face.

“It’s ok, don’t get upset.” He mumbles.

“I’m not upset, I just want to make sure you’re ok.” Isak gives up.

“I’m really cold, my head hurts...I'm nauseous.” And he’s out of breath, but he doesn’t want to make things sound worse. “Just...feel sick.”

“You wanna leave?” Even’s voice is quiet, he’s watching Isak very carefully. All his attention is focused, and it makes Isak feel guilty for worrying him.

“No, we don’t have to leave, I think I just...I don’t know.” He’s struggling more now to catch his breath.

“Maybe some water?” Even offers. “We could go get some together.”

“Maybe.” Isak sounds unsure. The thought of putting anything in his mouth is making him want to gag. Even narrows his eyes, concern growing.

“You’re really pale, Iss.” The look on Even’s face is killing Isak, and he wishes he hadn’t said anything. The use of his nickname must mean Even is really worried.

“I’m-” Isak gags, pressing a weak hand over his mouth. His heart is beating so hard and so fast. His head is pounding.

“Fuck! Even, what’s going on?” Eva’s voice is coming from across the room. 

“I don’t know, get a bin.” Even calls back calmly, moving his other hand to Isak’s other cheek, so he holds his clammy face in his hands. Isak’s eyes look too dilated.

“Is he wasted?” Magnus asks curiously, and Jonas pipes up.

“He’s not drinking. Shit, uh…”

“Is there a bug going around?” Noora asks. Isak can’t see any of them, he’s got his eyes pressed closed, trying not to vomit. God, he’s freezing. Even’s fingers are warm on his cheeks, and all he can think is that he really doesn’t want to puke on his boyfriend’s lap.

“I don’t know.” Jonas says, and Even grabs the wastebasket from Eva, placing it in front of the sick boy. The look of concentration and concern on Even’s face surprises Jonas, who’s only ever seen him laid back. Isak lets himself retch again, this time a thin trail of saliva hanging from his lips. Even doesn’t hesitate to wipe it with his sleeve.

“Fuck, m’sorry.” Isak mumbles, and Even hushes him, oblivious to anything other than his well being.

“I think we’re gonna go.” Even says shortly, before Isak heaves again. “Or, can we just get him somewhere quiet?” Even looks to Jonas who nods in agreement. 

“Yeah, you guys can camp out in my room until he stops puking.” Eva says, and Isak shakes his head, pushing away from Even slightly.

“No, it’s ok, I’m fine.” Isak says shakily.

“You’re not fine.” Even says, forceful but gentle.

“Ok, pregame’s over! Everyone get the fuck out!” Eva shouts, turning off the music. Isak groans slightly, but it’s not clear whether it’s in response to Eva’s command or his stomach. 

“I’m going to ask around about a bug and see if we need to tell everyone to quit hooking up so much and swapping spit.” Noora says, moving towards the nearest group of party goers.

“Hey.” There’s a voice Even doesn’t recognize, and he looks up and sees a guy he only vaguely remembers. “He’ll be fine. It’s not like it’s deadly or anything, just shitty.” 

“What do you mean?” Even asks, confused. 

“I mean that a prank won’t kill him. He was being so uptight so…” Even can swear his blood starts to boil. 

“What did you do Elias?” Jonas demands. Elias? Even’s heard him mentioned in distaste every once in awhile by the boys, but he never expected their paths to cross in such a negative way. 

“Eyedrops in his drink won’t kill him. Jesus Christ. You’re acting like your boyfriend’s gonna die.” Elias directs at Jonas, rolling his eyes.

“You fucking spiked his drink?!” Eva shouts and the noises of people getting ready to leave quiet abruptly. Elias gets defensive.

“I didn’t _spike_ his drink, Eva. Calm the fuck down.” He snaps. “It’s a prank. It’s fine. It’s funny. Chill.”

“I think we’re gonna go now, right Even?” Isak mumbles breathily. He’s shaking so hard and everything hurts so bad, he just wants to curl up somewhere warm and never move again. “I’m fine. S’not a big deal.” He slurs. The last thing he wants is something else for Elias to mock him about.

“I’m so sorry,” Jonas starts apologizing. “I didn’t know that he’d do anything like this. I thought he’d drop off the weed and leave after a drink. I never should’ve invited him.” Elias makes an incredulous noise. “I’m really fucking sorry.” Jonas finishes, and Even pushes out a heavy breath.

“It’s not you who should be apologizing,” He says, the cold malice evident in his voice, and Isak clutches his hand weakly.

“Don’t.” He mumbles, and Even sighs, frowning.

“Can you call a cab?” he asks, and Jonas nods. He turns back to Isak, clenching his teeth. “I’m gonna kill that guy. I’m gonna fucking kill him.” He kisses his forehead, holding his face in both his hands. “Not tonight though. Not til you feel better.”

\---

An hour later, Isak’s curled in bed, wearing two sweatshirts, wrapped in a comforter, shivering. Even’s right beside him, rubbing his back as he retches for what seems like the hundredth time. Even keeps forcing him to drink water, but it keeps coming back up.

The room is dark except for the lamp on the side table, and even now, Isak can’t open his eyes. His headache is intense, but he can’t take anything for it anyway. 

“Does he need to go to the doctor? How sick is he?” Eskild asks, walking into the room.

“Pretty sick, but he’ll be ok. Somebody spiked his drink.” Even rubs Isak’s back, trying not to be overly concerned about how hard he’s trembling. He’d been assured by somebody at the party - he can’t remember who now - that as long as Elias hadn’t put more than 20 or so drops in the drink - which he vehemently denied - then Isak should be fine.

“What?! How? Do I need give him the sex talk?” Eskild appears genuinely alarmed, trying to hide it with humor. 

“Noooo.” Isak groans, leaning more heavily against Even’s side, finally finished throwing up. Not much came up other than water, he’s almost empty at this point, but his body hasn’t figured that out yet. Apparently. 

“I would pay to see that.” Even jokes, and Eskild laughs. Isak flips them off. 

“Fuck you. I’m not having a good time.” He murmurs, trying to get even closer to the warm body beside him.

“I swear I’m gonna kill that little shit.” Even says, running a gentle hand through Isak’s hair. The younger boy is always surprised by how much Even actually cares about him. He knows it, in his mind, but then he’ll draw him a portrait or brush his hair out of his eyes and he’ll remember.

“How did it happen?” Eskild asks, clearly still concerned about Isak’s future well being. “You can’t leave your drink unattended. You have to have friends with you when you go to the clubs. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“It wasn’t like that.” Isak mumbles. Even takes over.

“Some asshole was playing a prank and put eyedrops in his drink.” Even says, and Isak can tell he’s still angry, despite the older boy’s efforts to remain calm.

“ _Faen_ 1.” Eskild breathes out. “No wonder he’s fucked up. Which asshole was this?” 

“Some fuck named Elias.” Even says, finally letting his distaste show.”

“That douche you told me about?” Eskild asks and Isak nods. 

“He’s not that bad. He’s Jonas’s frie-” Isak offers weakly, getting cut off by an involuntary heave.

“No! He is that bad. He’s the fucking worst.” Even corrects, his voice gentle, and Eskild nods.

“He’s a homophobic _rasshøl_ 2.”

Isak’s phone dings, and he moans softly, the high pitched sound making his headache somehow worse. Even picks it up, giving Isak a questioning look for permission before opening the message. He reads for a moment.

“Magnus asks if you’re alone. He wants to come over if you are.” Even says, looking at Isak expectantly.

“No, tell him you’re here. And Eskild.” Isak says, closing his eyes against the dizziness. He practically curled in Even’s lap, his head resting against his chest, the older boy’s arms wrapped around his trembling frame.

“From me or from you? Should I pretend?” This draws a small smile from Isak.

“Pretend.” He murmurs, and Even kisses his forehead. 

“Ok so, how’s this?” Even clears his throat, and Eskild leans against the doorframe. “‘Hi. I’m ok, Even is here. He is so hot, and his sweatshirt that I stole is so comfortable.’ Good?”

“No, you have to make it real.” Isak says, the weak smile still hanging on his lips.

“That’s not real?” Even teases, and Isak gives a tired, short laugh. “Ok. For real, here it is: ‘Hi. Doing ok, Even is here. Thanks.’ Better?” Isak just nods, and Even sends the message. A moment later, the phone chimes. Even reads carefully, and smiles.

“What?” Isak finally asks, and Even kisses his forehead.

“Magnus just asked if it was me. As in, if it was Even. If I was pretending to be you.” Isak scoffs, grabbing the phone, reading the messages in order through his throbbing headache.

 

[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/chloebeaux/media/Screen%20Shot%202017-01-14%20at%206.01.22%20PM_zpshs52wuyc.png.html)

Isak hands back the phone, smiling.

“You want me to answer?” Even asks. Isak nods. “Alright. Uh…’yeah it’s Even. he’s feeling really bad but should be fine.’” Isak nods against Even’s chest. “Sent. And...response. ‘Tell him Noora punched Elias.’ Christ. That’s pretty cool. ‘Kidding.’ Shit.” Even pauses for a moment, looking at Isak with a soft concern, holding one of his freezing hands. “I’m gonna get you some tea, ok?”

“Can you not go?” Isak asks, trying his best not to sound pathetic. He’s so fucking cold, the only thing that’s keeping him sane is the steady warmth Even’s radiating.

“I can do it.” Eskild says, giving Even a smile before leaving the doorway. The front door opens and slams shut. 

“Isak!” Noora shouts, and Even feels him flinch. “Eskild, where’s Isak?”

“Bedroom.” He says, and she appears in the doorway only a few moments later.

“Oh, hi.” She gives the pair a quick glance, but sets her gaze on Even. She raises her eyebrows expectantly.

“He’s ok.” Even says, and Isak tries to pull away, back toward the wastebasket, feeling the nausea rise in his throat. But, Even holds him in place. “Nothing’s left, Iss. Just stay.” He’s right. It’s only dry heaves, and being held during the whole ordeal is making it at least a little more bearable.

By the time he’s done there are tears on his cheeks, his ribs ache, and he can’t catch his breath. Even’s murmuring soft reassurances, and Isak can feel his lips moving against his forehead. He’s not sure if Noora’s still standing in the doorway, but he hopes she isn’t. Despite the fact that this is completely out of his control, he’s still oddly embarrassed.

There’s a whistle from the tea kettle in the kitchen, and Even lays another kiss on his forehead. Each time he does Isak feels a slight warmth in his chest, and for a split second everything feels ok.

“Got the tea.” Eskild says, moving past Noora, and Even takes the mug.

“Thanks.” He pulls back from Isak slightly, so he can place the warm drink in his hands. When it touches his palms, there’s an immediate surge of comfort, but he quickly realizes he’s shaking too badly to hold it for very long. He takes a small sip, immediately fighting a wave of nausea. Even takes it back. “Just try to get some of it down so you don’t get dehydrated, ok?” Isak nods in response and tries again, this time going more slowly and successfully drinking about half of the cup before giving it back to Even.

The warm liquid feels like it’s heating him from the inside, and the sensation is a huge reprieve. Though his stomach is still churning, he tries to ignore it, instead focusing on the rise and fall of Even’s chest against his cheek.

“Ev?” He murmurs, and he feels a kiss on his forehead. “I’m tired.”

“You can sleep, Iss. It’s ok.” Even shifts so they’re more or less lying down, Isak still tucked against his body. “I’m here.”

\---

When Even jolts awake, the clock reads 1:17, and Isak is throwing up over the side of the bed. 

With as much urgency as he can muster, Even gets up, carefully maneuvering his boyfriend into a seated position. He’s pale, trembling, sobbing. He chokes out an apology, but Even just hushes him, carefully wiping away the tears with the side of his thumb. In the dim light, he assesses the situation. 

There’s something on the front of Isak’s sweatshirt, but nothing on the actual floor, and Even is almost glad the younger boy is too weak to bring anything up. 

Silently, he flips on the lamp, murmuring to Isak he needs to take off his shirt. He tries to comply, but Even has to guide his movements. He’s left with only a t shirt, shivering hard, and Even flips off the light, drawing him back under the blankets, pulling him close. 

He’s back asleep within a few moments, and Even gives him a light kiss on the forehead before closing his own eyes.

\---

The next morning, Eskild makes toast, which Isak eats and promptly throws up. He’s slumped next to Even on the couch, nursing a glass of water, feeling only marginally better. They’re having a quiet discussion, Even making joking statements about Isak’s body temperature.

“You’re like...an ice cube. Like liquid nitrogen.” he says, and Isak huffs. “Oh, you don’t like my jokes?”

“Not funny.” He murmurs, even though he’s smiling. Even kisses his cheek playfully.

“Ok, popsicle.” They’re silent for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of just being close. Finally, Even speaks up. “Next time, when an asshole offers you a beer, just take it.” He says.

“Nope. Standing by my man.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1Fuck  
> 2 Asshole
> 
>  
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
